highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perseus-kun/RAccccconboyyo
❝ If your gonna be a great Warrior. Your gonna have to demand respect from others, and show mercy when it's absolutely needed. If your leader is going down the wrong path you have three choices. Help them, Take their power from them or Let them be. Understand? Don't forget never ever stray from the path you set, and be wary of those around you." Racooneyes said. ❞ — Racconeyes,Lionpaw |rank= Warrior |mentor= None |mentoring= Lionpaw |parents *Unknown=Ravenfeather ''(father) *Wolfsong (mother)' |sibling/s= *Raccooneyes (Brother, NPC) *Mousestrike (Brother, NPC) *Sparrowchirp (Sister, NPC) *Lioncall (Brother, NPC) *Troutsong (Sister, NPC) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} A Moggy with seal point markings and a dark mask around his eyes. He's got a muscular body and a thick pelt. His claws are plenty long and plenty sharp, and he shows them off a ton. He is skeptical of others but can be very wise towards his apprentice. And may also be sympathetic. He is currently residing in as a Warrior, mentoring Lionpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: A Moggy with seal point markings and a dark mask around his eyes. He's got a muscular body and a thick pelt. His claws are plenty long and plenty sharp, and he shows them off a ton. He has no current injuries or damages. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#000000) : = Eyes (#C1FBFF) : = Inner Ears (#D851DF) : = Nose (#000000) : = Tongue (#FBD5FD) : = Pawpads (#7F6480) Voice:'''His voice is gruff and slightly deep and is a raspy tone when he talks normally, but it can often drop when he's angry, '''Scent: He currently has a constant fish smell due to being in RiverClan, but most often he can smell like he came from the Peak, as he is a former rouge. Gait: Raccooeneyes walks with a quick pace and a giant trot. Each step he takes is somewhat of a slight tiny leap. Making it hard for people to catch up. But at times he can be left behind due to his small legs. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '(+) Loyal 1-' Raccooneyes is loyal, if you tell him a secret he would die without breathing it to another soul. He believes that remaning loyal is a great asset in life. Staying to your path and not straying is another one the ties into his loyalty. Of course he's not afraid to back stab anyone. * '''+ (+) Independent 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts